Infirmière Appletown !
by sakka-kun
Summary: Il faut remettre les horloges à l'heure ! Amélie Appletown a bien l'intention d'échapper à son père et de commencer à voler de ses propres ailes ! Mavis, une des soeurs du capitaine Stilman, lui a soufflé l'idée de s'engager dans le conflit en tant qu'infirmière au vu de son savoir médical. Eh bien soit ! Elle relève le défi car les femmes doivent impérativement se soulever !
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà. Petite histoire à court chapitres (parce que j'ai déjà trop à faire pour écrire vingt pages par chapitres comme je le fais parfois) sur la demande de Lighty-kun au détour d'un P.P.P.S. ;)**  
**Et comme c'est un personnage qu'il/elle apprécie, y a pas de quoi se priver !**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**XXX**

C'était juste une formalité. Ni de quoi s'affoler et encore moins de quoi appréhender l'instant qui allait suivre. Tout irait comme sur des roulettes, ce n'était de toute façon pas comme si quelque chose allait arriver, hein ? Enfin... c'était juste un poste derrière la ligne de front, aucun risque donc. Aucune blessure ne surviendrait, encore moins un malheur, ni même une écharde plantée dans le doigt. Tout ce qu'il faudrait, ce serait parler avec tact, confiance et faire comme si de rien n'était. Tout irait bien, tout, absolument tout.

Amélie toqua doucement à la porte du bureau de son père. Il devait être sept heures du matin, le calme plat à Fort Bow, en perspective, une journée totalement monotone et ennuyante. Le soleil jetait sur la position yankee des rayons plein d'entrain, électrisant les hommes et peut-être même ceux au front. Une voix grave et quelque peu fatiguée invita la jeune femme à entrer. Elle s'exécuta et le visage du colonel Appletown s'illumina en voyant sa fille pénétrer dans la pièce. D'un sourire radieux, il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène donc ma chérie ?

Les épaules lourdes par la pression, cette dernière regarda son père avec un air d'enfant pris en faute. Elle se tortura un instant les mains avant d'empoigner fermement sa robe aux amples volants et de répondre :

-Une grande décision m'amène papa. J'ai décidé que ma vie devait prendre un nouveau tournant par les temps qui courent.

Le chef du fort esquissa une mine surprise et fronça un peu les sourcils. La jeune femme continua :

-J'ai décidé de participer à l'effort de guerre en agissant en tant qu'infirmière dans les lignes de Caroline où la guerre fait rage. J'ai aujourd'hui reçu ma lettre d'admission auprès du général Alexander, sous la bonne grâce et la tutelle d'une des soeurs du capitaine Stilman qui m'a soufflée cette idée.

Elle déglutit difficilement sans pour autant perdre son regard déterminé.

-Je pars dans deux jours.

Le colonel Appletown devint si blanc qu'elle se demanda s'il n'était pas mort pendant même un court instant.

**XXX**

**A force de l'écrire, je crois que ce "XXX" a de temps en temps une double signification tendancieuse même si ce n'est pas l'effet voulu...**

**Review ?...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre ! (Vous croyiez quand même pas que je m'arrêterais en si bon chemin !)**

**Enjoy ! (que je lis toujours avec un accent français en le prononçant "enjoie" ^^)**

**XXX**

Malgré toutes les réticences de son père face à son départ, Amélie revêtit le jour J son uniforme d'infirmière et sortit dans la cour du fort avec une lourde malle à la main. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'emporter plus d'affaires et c'est ainsi que cette grosse valise se retrouvait à presque déborder de tous les côtés. Elle en était même venue à attacher des tendeurs autour, de peur qu'elle n'explose à un moment inopportun.

Sur le départ, elle salua les hommes de la position yankee avec un petit pincement au coeur à l'idée de s'en séparer. La plupart affichaient un air complètement déconfit, d'autres avaient l'air heureux pour elle et bien des soldats lui promettait soit de venir la rejoindre, soit de prier chaque soir pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Des cavaliers étaient censés venir la chercher dans peu de temps. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas aller dire au revoir à son père qui fulminait de rage et frôlait la crise de nerfs et la dépression. Elle donna quand même un message à Fleur-de-Lune à faire passer au colonel quand elle serait partie.

Elle n'eut ensuite pas à attendre longtemps avant que son escorte ne vienne la rejoindre. C'était deux fiers hommes de la cavalerie chevauchant de magnifiques étalons. L'un avait une jument à la robe grise tachetée de points blancs et à l'encolure robuste et l'autre un grand destrier au poil brun et au crin crème. De leurs uniformes bleus recouverts de poussière, ils saluèrent avec entrain les autres soldats qu'il connaissaient bien. On amena ensuite un cheval du fort à Amélie qui s'extasia devant son pelage blanc et sa crinière noire. Il s'appelait Clair de Lune et c'était vraiment un nom qui lui allait à ravir.

On l'aida à monter sur son destrier auquel elle s'accommoda avec aisance. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle avait vécu aux abords d'une ferme où on lui avait appris à chevaucher une jambe de chaque côté, comme les hommes. Le dresseur lui avait dit que c'était bien plus pratique pour s'enfuir et que ça faisait moins mal au dos. Heureusement qu'elle portait un pantalon en dessous de sa robe d'infirmière !

Le petit groupe se mit rapidement en route, Amélie avait un souvenir très précis des deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient, le plus petit et malin des deux se nommait Blutch, un caporal chauve, acide et extrêmement intelligent, tandis que le deuxième s'appelait Chesterfield, un sergent roux, à forte carrure et obstiné comme pas deux. Elle les avait aidé à dévoiler leurs sentiments respectifs à l'autre et apparemment, leur relation était restée amoureuse [voir _Une lettre suppliante_]. C'était bien, parfait même, mais néanmoins, la jeune femme était folle de jalousie à l'idée que ces deux-là étaient ensemble alors qu'elle était toujours célibataire et sans aucune vue pour le moment...

Comme elle poussait un soupire, Blutch plaisanta :

-On regrette déjà Fort Bow, miss ?

-Et puis quoi encore !? Bien contente de m'être tirée de ce trou à rat, s'empourpra-t-elle.

Quel bonheur de pouvoir parler dans un langage cru sans se faire taper sur les doigts à chaque occasion !

-Vous venez donc chez nous ? s'immisça Chesterfield. Je suis certain que les hommes vont courir chez le toubib pour vos beaux yeux !

Un sourire rayonnant illumina son visage et son compagnon posa sur lui un regard fou d'amour tandis que la jeune femme rétorquait :

-Je leur ferait regretter de simuler dans ce cas ! Pas de quartier pour les faux-jetons !

Ils rigolèrent tous de bon coeur, puis Blutch demanda :

-Je ne savais pas que vous disposiez d'une telle ressource. Vous avez passé un test ?

-Non. Ma mère, de son vivant, était infirmière elle-même. Lorsque j'étais adolescente, je venais souvent l'aider à l'hôpital. Je m'ennuyais trop chez mon père et il me surprotégeait encore plus qu'à présent.

-J'y crois pas ! C'est possible ? s'étonna le roux. Mon Dieu... Vous deviez étouffer, plus jeune.

-Et j'étouffe toujours ! Mais maintenant que je peux encore vous demander des précisions avant d'être lâchée sur le terrain... Quel genre d'opération se fait le plus souvent au front ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent des regards agités et un peu effrayés. Comme Amélie, impatiente qu'elle était, commençait à s'énerver du manque de réponses, le caporal répondit après avoir difficilement déglutit :

-Les amputations, je pense...

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

-Oh, si ce n'est que ça ! Tout se passera bien dans ce cas !

Et elle accéléra le pas, rassurée que les opérations ne soient pas plus compliquées, un sourire radieux sur le visage, sous le regard complètement dépité des deux militaires qui l'accompagnait. Cette femme était sans aucun doute redoutable et pleine de ressources insoupçonnées. Il faudrait faire attention à l'avenir...

**XXX**

**Amélie est décidément diabolique, et si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle exerce sur vous sa poigne implacable, vous devez impérativement me laisser une review. Je dis ça pour votre seul bien-être et votre survie. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Je n'arrive jamais à savoir si tout les chinois qui lisent mes fics savent de quoi il en retourne où cliquent juste au hasard sur ce qu'ils voient...  
Parce qu'à chaque fois il y a au moins vingt chinois qui lisent mes fics. Et encore, je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi des dizaines d'autres lecteurs de pays différent non-francophone dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler me lisent aussi...**

**Je me demande si ce n'est pas juste des programmes informatiques qui causent ça. **

**XXX**

-Home sweet home ! s'exclama Chesterfield en pénétrant dans l'enceinte du camp.

Cela faisait bien dix jours que le petit convoi chevauchait sans relâche. S'arrêtant en de rares occasions et seulement huit heures pour les nuits, le joyeux groupe s'était chaque fois réveillé aux aurores pour finalement parcourir des centaines de miles jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Amélie était complètement morte de son voyage. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : dormir dans un lit, confortable ou non, pendant plus de neuf heures, histoire de se remettre en état. Mais elle devait tout d'abord se présenter au bureau du général Alexander, en faisant fi de ses cernes, puis devrait saluer le personnel médical avant de sûrement se mettre au travail presque immédiatement.

Elle demanda donc à ce que Blutch l'accompagne jusqu'à la résidence de l'Etat-Major. Le sergent Chesterfield allait pendant ce temps-là rentrer les chevaux dans les écuries, la jeune femme en était heureuse. Pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas le militaire mais juste qu'elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence. Le caporal était bien plus agréable comme compagnie et elle s'entendait bien mieux avec lui.

Ainsi, tout deux traînèrent la patte pour voir le général Alexander. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de se mettre à travailler au plus vite et cette petite balade allait les requinquer tous les deux. Blutch fut même assez miséricordieux et compatissant pour rester à ses côtés jusque dans le bureau de l'officier. Au bout de quinze minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination et Amélie fut plus que surprise en voyant tous les hauts-gradés manger dans le petit jardin devant leurs quartiers. A sa vue, le capitaine Stilman lâcha :

-Nom de Dieu ! Je jure que je vais tuer cette petite chipie de Mavis !

Le général s'étrangla :

-Surveillez un peu votre langage Stilman ! Vous êtes face à une femme, tenez-vous en conséquence ! Nous devrions d'ailleurs tous remercier votre soeur de nous avoir envoyé un tel soutien, nous en aurons bien besoin au vu des batailles que nous allons livrer au cours des prochains jours.

-Mais bon Dieu ! C'est la fille du colonel Appletown, général ! On ne peut pas la garder en première ligne ! C'est trop dangereux !

Tous les officiers tombèrent des nues. Le lieutenant-colonel Horace Porter fut le premier à recouvrer ses esprits.

-Les femmes sont des êtres tout bonnement surnaturels... A vous glacer le sang...

L'infirmière fraîchement débarquée toussa bruyamment.

-En effet, et d'ailleurs, il y en a une qui se tient devant vous lieutenant. Ainsi, je vous demanderais de ne pas me communiquer toutes vos stupides pensées futiles sur ma condition.

Le visage du concerné devint rouge de colère et Amélie roula des yeux.

-Nous y voilà ! Monsieur se met en colère parce qu'on l'a contredit. Bravo ! Belle maturité ! Je vous félicite.

Stilman se fit violence pour réprimer un fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser. Cette femme était redoutable, et à vrai dire, il n'en voulait déjà plus à sa soeur. Il irait même lui acheter des fleurs pour la remercier, tiens !

-Et puis je me suis engagée en tant qu'infirmière, puis-je vous rappeler, continua-t-elle. J'exige ainsi que vous me traitiez en tant que telle et non pas comme la fille d'un de vos collègue de l'Etat-Major. J'ai pris cette décision de mon plein gré, elle n'a pas été approuvée partout, et je n'en ai rien à foutre.

Elle tourna les talons et rajouta à la volée :

-Je ne vous salue pas, messieurs.

Décidément, Amélie Appletown était une vraie bombe à retardement.

**XXX**

**Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi j'ai toujours fait d'Horace Porter un être maladroit que tout le monde déteste à cause de son mode de pensées conservateur... Horace, si tu me regarde depuis les cieux, je m'excuse platement de ma conduite. **

**Ce qui ne vous empêche pas de laisser un commentaire, vous aussi, très cher monsieur ! (enfin si les morts ont internet ou la fibre, tout du moins)**


	4. Chapter 4

**De l'action pour ce quatrième chapitre ! **

**XXX**

-Mademoiselle Appletown ! J'ai immédiatement besoin de vous à la table d'opération !

La jeune femme se mit à courir en direction de docteur alors qu'une de ses consoeurs partait à la rencontre des brancardiers pour donner au soldat les premiers soins en espérant pouvoir le faire passer au billard dans peu de temps. Elle lui mit une compresse sur le front et tenta de le calmer tandis que sa collègue arrivait à la hauteur du médecin qui lui lança en hâte :

-Passez-moi les ciseaux, le scalpel et désinfectez moi cette plaie au plus vite !

-Bien docteur !

Amélie s'exécuta sans demander son reste. Le jeune homme couché sur la table avait le teint livide, les yeux révulsés et injectés de sang. Si on ne s'occupait pas vite de son cas, il mourrait sans aucun doute. Néanmoins, la jeune femme devina qu'il n'allait pas tenir au vu de la gravité de son état et de sa blessure.

Il avait été touché par une balle à la gorge. Sa bouche se remplissait de sang et coulait de son nez. Il devait é chaque fois recracher sans quoi il s'étouffait et bientôt, il allait mourir sous ce flot de liquide rouge auquel son système ne survivrait pas, faute de pouvoir s'adapter assez rapidement.

Le médecin enleva la balle avec succès puis tenta de stopper l'hémorragie en recousant au plus vite l'oesophage du soldat qui se convulsait sur le billard. Le problème était qu'il n'allait pas assez vite et que son niveau de couture était trop faible pour tenir la pression engendrée par la force musculaire du corps humain. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tout refermer à la va-vite, Amélie cria :

-Dégagez-moi le plancher espèce d'incapable ! Vous et votre travail bâclé !

Elle poussa violemment le médecin avec toute la force dont elle disposait, mêlé à son élan et rouvrit la blessure avant d'arracher avec cruauté le travail du docteur. Alors qu'elle nettoyait à fond la plaie béante et que l'homme allongé luttait pour rester en vie, elle lança à l'autre infirmière accroupie sur le sol :

-Mathilde ! Est-ce que le tien s'en sort ?

-Oui. Pour le moment. Il a été touché à l'aine, il peut tenir le coup encore quelques heures.

-Dans ce cas file-le à cet incapable qui nous sert de médecin et vient m'aider ! J'ai absolument besoin de ton aide !

Ledit incapable vociférait des injures à l'encontre d'Amélie mais cette marque de vulgarité était d'irrespect était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Elle avait les mains en sang et le fait qu'elle soit une femme ne changeait rien à son devoir de sauver ce soldat. Peut-être serait-il la risée de tous, de s'être fait soigner par le sexe opposé, mais au moins il serait en vie et en bonne santé. Elle se retourna avec rage vers le docteur et lui asséna un coup dans l'entre-jambe pour qu'il se taise. Elle lui cracha au visage :

-Ferme-là espèce de débutant et va t'occuper du mec là-bas puisque tu ne sais pas faire ton travail !

Et elle retourna à ses affaires tandis que sa collègue arrivait près d'elle pour lui prêter main forte.

-Il faut que tu lui fasse un massage cardiaque pour que son coeur ne se noie pas sous un flot de sang. Mais je te dirais quand ce sera le moment. Pour l'instant passe moi la bobine de fil pharmaceutique.

-Voilà.

Amélie chuchota pour le soldat entre la vie et la mort :

-Je sais que ça va faire mal et que votre système ne sera pas habitué à ce corps étranger mais c'est la seule manière de vous sauver alors ne venez pas me cracher dessus sous prétexte que je suis une femme et que je n'ai pas le droit d''exercer comme ça.

Elle plongea alors à nouveau ses mains dans le sang de la gorge ouverte de son patient dont le convulsions se faisaient moins fortes. Elle se débarrassa des résidus de chevrotine qui avaient accompagné la balle puis commença à recoudre en comptant le nombre de secondes qui s'écoulait. En arrivant à dix elle dit à Mathilde :

-Maintenant ! Trois pressions et ensuite je te donnerai à nouveau un top.

L'infirmière obéit et un jet de sang atteignit Amélie en plein visage. Elle réussit à faire encore trois boucles avant que sa collègue ne recommence les massages et reçut encore trois giclées d'hémoglobines en pleine face avant de ne refermer complètement la gorge et dire :

-Mathilde ! Donne-moi l'ampoule d'adrénaline générique dans le placard à tes pieds et une seringue propre ! Je continue les massages à ta place.

Quelques deux minutes passèrent avant que l'infirmière ne tende le matériel demandé en s'exclamant :

-Des seringues protégées ! Depuis le temps que je n'en avais pas vu !

-C'est parfait !

Amélie extraya le précieux liquide et palpa la zone du coeur qui ne battait plus assez pour qu'elle puisse le sentir au travers de la chair. Lorsqu'elle sentit la région où débouchait la veine cave, elle planta l'aiguille dans le torse à présent recouvert de sang du soldat et pria Dieu qu'il reste en vie. Elle jeta vers lui un dernier regard désespéré devant ses yeux mi-clos et sa respiration hachée et pressa la seringue. L'homme eut un sursaut violent puis son coeur se remit à battre normalement.

Il était vivant.

**XXX**

**Eh eh, j'adore ce personnage. Et si vous voulez qu'Amélie vous aime aussi, il va falloir laisser une review les timides qui viennent me lire. ça dure vraiment pas longtemps, je vous assure.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bah dites donc ! Je l'avais oubliée cette fic ! Je m'y remet immédiatement !**

**XXX**

Au cours des trois semaines qui suivirent, le mystérieux soldat ne se réveilla pas. Derrière ses yeux clos, il ne put voir qu'on changea six fois de médecin, quarante fois de scie, deux fois d'infirmerie, que la jeune Amélie Appletown engueula bien la moitié des hommes venus pour de petits bobos et qu'elle s'assit à chaque fois qu'elle avait une pause à côté de lui.

Un jour, alors que la nuit tombait et que le couvre-feu approchait à grands pas, l'infirmière s'accorda quelques instants de repos à fixer le coucher de soleil resplendissant de la bute où le camp s'était installé la semaine dernière grâce à une charge à succès menée par le capitaine Stark. Elle fut rejointe par Blutch qui de son ton léger parvint à lui faire oublier la guerre au détour d'une conversation où elle l'embêta un peu en tentant d'apprendre comment les rapports intimes se passaient entre hommes : en détail.

Le clairon sonna ensuite pour marquer le début du repos réglementaire des hommes, bien qu'aucune attaque ne soit programmée pour les semaines à venir. C'était bien. Amélie en avait marre de plonger ses mains dans un flot de sang ou à avoir à utiliser la scie sur des corps refroidis pour les sauver de la gangrène, de l'infection, de l'hémorragie et de tout un tas d'autres choses auxquelles elle ne voulait pas penser.

Elle se rendit donc d'un pas guilleret vers son baraquement où logeaient toutes les infirmières. Elle fit un petit crochet vers l'enclos à chevaux où elle s'amusa à ne pas écraser une seule petite bleuet dans l'herbe verte et pimpante de la plaine, puis caressa un instant Clair de Lune avant de partir rejoindre ses très chères consoeurs. Elle en rencontra justement une qui portait deux seaux d'eau d'un poids conséquent et l'aida en rigolant. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent finalement dans leur quartier, elles furent accueillies par un :

-Les filles ! Lâchez immédiatement ces seaux et venez tout de suite ! On a quelque chose de super intéressant en notre possession !

Toutes deux s'échangèrent des regards étonnés qui s'illuminèrent en imaginant la raison de tout ce raffut. Elles abandonnèrent l'eau où elle était et coururent jusqu'à la couchette de Joan qui tenait une lettre entre les mains, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Mathilde, qui brossait ses magnifiques cheveux bruns clair et dont les yeux noisette brillaient d'un éclat sans égal, lâcha :

-Alors ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?! Raconte !

Joan sourit et passa une main pensive dans sa chevelure châtain. Elle posa ses yeux sur le papier froissé qu'elle tenait dans les mains et commença :

-_Ma bien-aimée Joan, _

-Ça commence bien ! s'interposa une certaine Lizzie.

-Chut !

Telle fut la réponse de tout le dortoir et un coussin lui attérit en pleine tête.

-_Depuis cet instant où je t'ai vue à mon réveil,  
__Celui où j'ai cru qu'un ange venait me tirer de mon sommeil,  
__Je n'ai plus jamais réussi à m'enlever la douceur de tes gestes de mon esprit,  
__Craignant sans cesse de ne pouvoir trouver à nouveau le répit,  
__Celui qui grâce à ton souvenir,  
__Me permet en ces jours d'enfin dormir,  
__Ton sourire hante mes rêves,  
__Ton visage ne me quitte jamais lorsque je me lève,  
__Je vous désire, toi et ta beauté incomparable,  
__Que même les Dieux ne pensent être qu'une fable,  
__Au plus profond de mon être je ne sais comment te l'exprimer,  
__Ce conflit tumultueux que je veux absolument t'exposer,  
__Peut-être devrais-je quand même tenter le coup puisqu'on ne récolte que ce que l'on sème,  
__Laisser ces mots voguer jusqu'à toi, tu sais, ces trois-là : je t'aime,  
__Et un jour peut-être nous le susurrerons-nous plus vieux,_

_Ce jour où j'espère nous serons un couple d'amoureux._

_Bryan Crawford._

Un petit silence plana dans l'assemblée avant que Lizzie ne saute de sa couchette et n'enlace avec force sa très chère amie qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. On la félicita maintes fois que son Jules soit finalement tombé amoureux d'elle et on discuta de longues heures de machinations diaboliques pour le faire languir un peu plus quand finalement Amélie déclara d'une voix pensive, étreignant son coussin contre elle :

-Si seulement ça m'arrivait aussi... Je vous envie toutes tellement...

Mathilde grimpa sur son lit en hauteur et lui donna un petit coup de coude suivit d'un clin d'oeil amusé. Elle rétorqua :

-Moi je suis certaine que ça va t'arriver en moins de deux et que tu ne le verras pas venir !

**XXX**

**Voilà voilà ! Un petit chapitre tout tranquille et on regardera comment ça évolue !**

** Merci d'avoir lu ! **

**Comme d'habitude, les reviews font toujours plaisir ! ;)**


End file.
